


never stop(ped)

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 7 [10]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving never meant Yoruichi stopped loving Soi Fon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never stop(ped)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



Her Little Bee's hatred toward her stings more than the sting of her Suzumebachi. Another butterfly tattoo blossoms across her body and Yoruichi flash steps away, wiping more blood from the edge of her mouth. She lands a safe distance away and scans for Soi Fon.

The small woman's face is contorted with so much anger that it hurts Yoruichi, to know she caused this. Leaving was the hardest thing she'd ever done and if she could go back in time, she would have taken Soi Fon with her. She was loyal to the Shihouin Clan, but Soi Fon's faith in Yoruichi trumped that.

After a time, Soi Fon stopped looking at Yoruichi as the Princess of the Shihouin and more and more with true love and affection, and it was more than the dark-skinned woman could bear to think about. Soi was one of the first to ever truly see Yoruichi.

“I never stopped loving you, Soi,” Yoruichi whispers and it must carry to the Captain of the Stealth Force because her face smooths and her eyes widen.

Slowly, Soi Fon's eyebrows draw together and her lip curls and she screams, “Liar!”

Flash stepping right next to Soi, Yoruichi whispers in her ear, “I've never lied to you. I loved you then and I love you now. That will never change.”

Soi Fon crumples into Yoruichi's arms, her body shaking, and she murmurs, “I love you, Yoruichi.”


End file.
